Anzu Lawson
|birthplace = Klamath Falls, Oregon |family = Keiko Lawson Sophia Lawson Yūsaku Matsuda |yearsactive = 1989-present }} Cristina Anzu Lawson is an American actress and singer. Biography Lawson was born on May 23, 1980, in Klamath Falls, Oregon, to Keiko Lawson and her husband. Lawson and her family moved to Cerritos, California when she was young, but both she and her sister later moved to Japan with her mother after Lawson got discovered by a modeling agency. This was where Lawson first got into acting, as she got her first on-screen role at the age of nine, appearing as Milly McKenzie in the action-adventure film Bloodfight. By the time she became a young adult, Lawson decided to move to Los Angeles and enroll at the University of California, Los Angeles, where she would later graduate in 2010 with a degree in screenwriting. Since then, Lawson has appeared in TV shows such as The Blacklist, Dexter, Scandal, Raising Hope, Parenthood, NCIS: Los Angeles, Art of Deception, Until We Meet Again, Grey's Anatomy, Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street, Ray Donovan, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Lawson portrayed Doctor Ruiz in the Season Five episode "The Eyes Have It". Filmography *The Blacklist (2018) - Mariko Ito *Guilty Party - 9 episodes (2017) - Principal Lee *Fuller House (2017) - Doctor Elizabeth Chung *Dying Touch (2017) - Kaya *The Young and the Restless - 4 episodes (2017) - Doctor Lang *Art of Deception (2017) - Eva *NCIS: Los Angeles - 3 episodes (2017) - Nurse *Until We Meet Again (2017) - Detective Yamamoto *The Fosters (2016) - Lawyer *Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street - 2 episodes (2016) - Miss Tran *The Perfect Match (2016) - Sophia *Broke A$$ Rich Kid (2016) - Unknown Character *CSI: Cyber (2016) - Judge Loring *The Viking and the Pendulum (2015) - Isi *Hand of God (2015) - Doctor Fisher *Mom (2015) - Luanne *Cristela (2015) - Nurse *Gypsi - 2 episodes (2015) - Anna DuPree *Revenge (2014) - Doctor Albright *Extant - 2 episodes (2014) - Japanese Computer System (voice, uncredited) *Ray Donovan (2014) - Jodi Nishimura *Killer Instinct (2013) - Orchid (voice) *Dexter (2013) - Nurse *Scandal (2013) - Reporter *Sweet Talk (2013) - Suzi Yamagutchi *Grey's Anatomy (2013) - Executive Three *Change of Heart (2012) - Krysteena *Raising Hope (2012) - Lisa *Parenthood (2012) - Nurse *The Undershepherd (2012) - Waitress *Entourage (2011) - Press #2 *Make It or Break It (2010) - Officer Zukimoto *Dicks (2010) - Margaret Lee *'Til Death (2010) - Lisa *What Would Jesus Do? (2010) - Waitress (credited as Cristina Lawson) *Criminal Minds - "The Eyes Have It" (2009) TV episode - Doctor Ruiz *Without a Trace (2008) - LAPD Officer *Mind of Mencia (2007) - Milf *He Was a Quiet Man (2007) - Nancy Felt *All In (2006) - Asian Player 5 *The King of Queens (2005) - Miyoshi *Goode Behavior (1996) - Unknown Character (credited as Cristina Lawson) *Best of the Best 3: No Turning Back (1995) - Karen Banning (credited as Cristina Anzu Lawson) *The Shadow (1994) - Concubine (credited as Cristina Lawson) *Herman's Head (1994) - The Waitress (credited as Cristina Lawson) *Hot Line (1994) - Courtney (credited as Cristina Lawson) *American Yakuza (1993) - Yuko (credited as Cristina Lawson) *Wild Palms (1993) - Supremes Singer #1 (uncredited) *Full House (1992) - Announcer (uncredited) *Great Scott! (1992) - Girlfriend (credited as Cristina Lawson) *Bloodfight (1989) - Milly McKenzie (credited as Cristina Lawson) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses